


An Afternoon Out

by Evealle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amusement Park, Brothers, Gen, Johnlock Party, Kid Fic, Kid!Lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evealle/pseuds/Evealle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft's aunt take them for an afternoon at an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Out

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon, based on something Godtiss and Benny said/didn’t say in TGG commentary about Sherlock finding out something about his father, is that young Sherlock discovers his dad is having an affair (or some other secret) and tells everyone. His father then walks out.
> 
> For Day 2 of the Johnlock party on Tumblr. The prompt for Team Blue was "Amusement Park".

Sherlock was five, five years old with a sticky candied apple clutched in his fist as he walked between his aunt and brother Mycroft. 

"This'll do your mother good," his aunt was saying. "Just what she needs, a free afternoon to enjoy herself." She had tried to take Sherlock's hand to keep him from being lost in the crowd, but he'd shaken her off.

"Enjoy herself how?" Mycroft asked sullenly.

"Never you mind. Just give her some time to herself and she'll perk right up," their aunt told him cheerily.

"Her husband just left her," Mycroft pointed out. "How exactly is she going to 'perk right up'? And how will us going too help?"

Sherlock could hear his aunt's voice becoming strained. "We needed an afternoon off too," she said quickly, ignoring the fifteen year old boy's question. "I said to myself, I know just what those two need. They need to get away from it all for a few hours and go " 

"To an amusement park," Mycroft finished, the distaste in his voice clearly telling just how much he wanted to be there.

Sherlock wasn't really listening anymore. He was more interested in looking around. He'd never been to an amusement park before and all the people and rides were so exciting. He took a large bite of his apple, caramel getting all over his cheeks. His eyes had fixed on the ride in front of them. "I wanna go on that one!" He insisted, pointing.

"The roller coaster?" His aunt repeated doubtfully, eying the height of the ride. "I think it would scare you, Sherlock. Let's go on that one instead." She pointed to another roller coaster that was half as high and half the speed as the one Sherlock wanted. The little boy pouted.

Mycroft frowned. "That's for babies. I'm not riding that."

"Come on, Mikey," his aunt coaxed. "It'll be fun!" 

"No," Mycroft refused, his frown growing deeper. "And my name's not 'Mikey'."

Sherlock's pout had faded and he'd decided that any ride was better than just standing around listening to Mycroft complain. He set off towards the smaller roller coaster. His aunt ran after him. "Mikey, come on! Please!" She called, grabbing at Sherlock's arm.

"I'll wait for you," Mycroft replied. 

When Sherlock and his aunt got off the ride, Mycroft was standing nearby, waiting with a funnel cake in his hands. He chewed steadily, contentedly, as he watched them approach. Sherlock saw the cake and bounded ahead, reaching his arms toward the plate.

"Give me some, Mycroft," he demanded. The caramel apple was long gone, finished while they'd waited in line.

"No," his brother shook his head, holding his cake over Sherlock's head, out of his reach. Sherlock rounded on his aunt, his pout back in full force.

"I _want_ one," he complained, his voice pitiful. Tears ran down his sticky face.

She gave him a soothing smile. "All right, dear. I'll go buy you one." She took his hand and put in Mycroft's, giving the older boy a stern look when he began to protest. "Watch him, Mikey," she instructed. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

Sherlock and Mycroft stood together for a moment, watching her go, small, sticky hand reaching up to grab the larger, cleaner one. "Can we go on the proper roller coaster now?" He asked when their aunt had disappeared. Mycroft grinned.


End file.
